Field of the Invention
There is provided a system for a rifle. In particular, there is provided a rail system for a rifle.
Description of the Related Art
Rail systems for coupling accessories to rifles are known per se. On the one hand, some systems are relatively complicated and require many parts to function. This may increase manufacturing costs and add weight to the rifle, for example.
On the other hand, other systems may be relatively simple and may limit a user's ability to customize his or her rifle. Still other systems may hinder the operation of other features of the rifle.
There is accordingly a need for an improved rail system for a rifle which may be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, while still providing a variety of customization options to the user and without unduly hindering other desirable features and operations of the rifle.